1. Field
The following description relates to a memory device and a method of controlling the memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A solid state drive (SSD) is lighter, smaller, and more stable (for example, have higher mechanical reliability) than a hard disk drive (HDD), and therefore, the SSD can be a substitute storage device for the HDD. To replace the HDD, the SSD provides compatibility with a communication standard or with a host interface such as a parallel Advanced Technology Attachment (PATA), a serial ATA (SATA), and the like.
Also, the communication standard such as SATA and the like may use a command queue to increase efficiency. The command queue may store a predetermined number of commands. A process in which the command queue stores a command is referred to as inqueue. Also, the command queue may read a command stored in advance. This process of reading a command stored in advance is referred to as dequeue.
First-in first-out (FIFO) can be used as a method to determine a dequeue-sequence of commands stored in the command queue. In a command queue of HDD, commands stored in the command queue may be dequeued according a sequence that minimizes or reduces a motion of a disk head of the HDD. The SSD may not use a disk head, and thus, may use a different method of performing dequeueing.